Characterize the factors and determine the mechanisms in the pathogenesis of the deficient autonomic-adrenomedullary counter regulatory response caused by recent prior hypoglycemia in IDDM subjects. Also, increase understanding of the physiologic mechanisms in hypoglycemia counter regulation in non insulin dependent diabetics and determine the effects of acute and chronic elevations of insulin on the autonomic nervous system's response to hypoglycemia in these patients. We have since increased study participants and are well on our research goals. We will continue on this path to complete our study.